


Come on Over Tonight

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Songfic, don't kill me if it's awful, otayuri - Freeform, this is my first songfic attempt, yes I know my chapters are really short, yurabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough
Summary: A songfic about Otayuri, written from Yurio's point of view.  This is my first songfic, and also first attempt at writing Otayuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I heard this song the other night on my way home from practice and thought, this is so how Otayuri would happen!!!!!!!! You need to write a fic about this!!!!!!! I know this isn’t anywhere near the kind of music Otabek or Yuri would like, but the words seem spot-on to me...So, here goes this sad attempt at a songfic :P
> 
> Song: Come On Over Tonight- Brad Paisley. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQJsBVWrp7c   
> Also, if you haven’t listened to this song, I highly recommend it- it’s a pretty funny song.
> 
> Please note- if you are not fluent in English or familiar with English idiomatic expressions, the song lyrics may not make a lot of sense, as many are made up of said idioms .
> 
> Also if you see any mistakes/typos/grammar errors or just want to come scream and/or fangirl about Yuri on Ice!!!, please let me know either in the comments or by email- my email is justarandomfangirl014@gmail.com. I don’t have a   
> Tumblr account sadly, but feel free to shoot me an email!

_ You know I'm stubborn, set in my ways, said I'd never _

_ Fall in love, used all the old cliches _

In the middle of the 2014 GPF figure skating banquet, fifteen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky glared at Victor as he boldly declared, “I’ll never be like you and Katsudon! Being in love is gross, and it’s never gonna happen to me.”

Victor chuckled. “Yurio-”

“tHAT’S NOT MY NAME!” Yuri roared.

“You might just be surprised one day.”

Yuri scowled. Oh, great. Here came the Katsudon in the flesh. Time to find Otabek and get out of here.

He looked around for almost ten minutes before finding Otabek talking quietly with JJ and his fiancee in a corner. Well, JJ was bad enough, but at least Otabek didn’t look drunk. 

“Beka!” he called.

Otabek turned and saw him. One corner of his mouth quirked up in what Yuri had learned was his version of an enormous grin.   
“Yuri. Hey.”

Yuri barely bothered to nod in response. “I’m leaving. Want to come with?”

“Sure. I parked my bike outside.”

“Great! Let’s go.”

They rocketed off together into the Barcelona night.


	2. Chapter 2

_ But just now when you called and my heart rate hit the roof _

_ I realized it's time to eat my words and face the truth _

Yuri was sixteen now. That is, as of thirty seconds ago. He had taken off the week from training to go see his grandfather in Moscow, and his battered feet greatly appreciated the break. He missed Otabek. They had been talking nearly every day, but Yuri hadn’t been able to use his phone on the flight to Moscow. They had texted briefly while Yuri was at the airport, but had never talked. It was weird to miss someone like this. 

He was lying on his bed when Otabek called. His room in Moscow was much nicer than his room at Lilia’s in St. Petersburg. Unfortunately, his phone was, unusually, more than five inches away from him. When the Skype notification sounded, he leapt off the bed, tripping over his own feet and almost dropping the phone before swiping to answer the call.

“Beka!” 

Otabek was smiling sleepily into the phone even though he looked like he’d just woken up and was still groggy. He was wearing an old T-shirt that was pretty much threadbare. His hair was a mess, and he had red marks on his cheek, possibly from his pillow. In short, he looked positively adorable. It made Yuri want to kiss him. Otabek yawned enormously, then said simply, “Happy Birthday, Yura.”

And oh.  _ Oh.  _ So  _ that’s  _ why he’d been missing Otabek so much. 

_ Shit,  _ Yuri thought.  _ How am I going to look Victor in the eye ever again?  _

“Thanks,” he said. 

That was when he noticed the clock behind Otabek in the dim room. It read, 3 AM. Otabek had apparently stayed up until it turned midnight in Moscow, just to wish Yuri a happy birthday.

“Beka, you need to go to sleep. You have training tomorrow,” Yuri said.

“I know, Yura, but I miss you.”

Yuri turned bright red. Hopefully it wasn’t visible through the crappy cell phone camera. “I… miss you too,” he muttered.

The next morning, Otabek sent him a flight itinerary.

  
Beka: _Pick me up at 4?_

_Yuri:_ _but you have training_

_Beka:_ _I sprained my ankle in practice the day before yesterday. My coach told me to take a break until it’s fully recovered._

_Yuri:_ _asshole why didn’t you tell me?!_

_Beka:_ _I didn’t want you to worry. But, can you pick me up? Or should I cancel the flight?_

_Yuri:_ _HELL NO I’M PICKING YOU UP_

_Beka:_ _Ok. See you then, Yuri._

Otabek is going to be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_ So come on over tonight we'll sit on the swing _

_ Watch the pigs fly by flappin' their brand new wings _

_ Just sit back and relax and watch me eat my hat _

_ While the oak trees sprout dollar bills _

_ And I look you in the eye _

_ To finally say the words I swore I'd never say _

_ In my whole life _

_ So come on over tonight _

Yuri is only slightly nervous about seeing his best friend. The best friend he just realized he’s in love with. His grandpa drives him to the airport. Yuri had spent about three hours that day deciding what he was going to wear, and figuring out different ways to braid his hair before Nikolai Plisetsky marched into his room with the intent to tell Yuri to ‘stop ripping his hair out,’ (as if that was happening AT ALL), and also that it was time to go.

“Yuratchka, you seem nervous. What’s wrong?” Nikolai asked as they rode to the airport, with Yuri fidgeting in the passenger seat.

“Nothing, Dedushka. I’m fine,” Yuri replied. His sweating hands gave it away, though.

His grandfather grunted in response. “Why are you so nervous about seeing this  _ boy?” _

“I’m not!” Yuri yelped. 

_ I can’t tell him. I’m not ready to tell him. _

“If you were in love with him, I would understand, but you are only friends,  _ da? _ ”

What?  _ WHAT? How had he figured it out?  _ Yuri thought.

He must have choked on something, because his grandfather chuckled. “Breathe before you speak, Yuratchka, not while you speak.”

Yuri flushed. “I- yes. We’re just friends, Grandpa,” he said softly. The city traffic was starting to worsen. Fortunately, that meant that his grandfather was paying attention to the road and not the horribly embarrassed Yuri.

“For now, hmm?” 

“Wha- no that’s not what I meant, I mean-” Yuri stammered. 

Nikolai turned to face Yuri when they pulled up at a traffic light. “Yuratchka, if you want to date this boy, I would like to speak to him about it before he leaves.”

Great. Just what he needed. Grandpa giving Otabek the shovel talk.

“But Dedushka, he’s a boy. You don’t care?”

Nikolai gave Yuri a stern look. “Yuratchka, I care that he makes you happy. That is all.”

“Oh,” Yuri said softly. 

* * *

Otabek’s flight was late. Yuri sat in one of the uncomfortable airport armchairs next to his grandfather, put earbuds in and nervously tapped away at his phone. He occasionally griped about JJ’s newest asshole post on Twitter or Chris’s rather risque selfie on Instagram to his grandfather, but they mostly remained silent. His hoodie was pulled up over his face to keep fans from recognizing (and possibly mauling) him. Somehow he ended up watching the video of the Katsudon skating  _ Stay Close to Me  _ with Victor. Damn pig. He and Victor flew across the ice together like a pair of wings, one unable to function without the other. 

His phone vibrated.  _ Beka: @ baggage claim RN. Sorry to keep you waiting. _

_ It’s fine,  _ Yuri responded.  _ On my way.  _ He stood. “Dedushka, Beka’s at baggage claim.” 

“All right, Yuratchka.” Nikolai rose wearily, grunting as his back must have twinged. Normally Yuri would have been worried, but Otabek was taking up all of his capacity for that particular emotion at the moment.

Otabek was standing at the baggage claim, suitcase in hand, smiling at him. “Yuri.” He called.

And Yuri was officially whipped.


End file.
